


Commander Shepard Concerns on lack of Underwear

by FallingT



Series: The Space Hamster Adventures [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, and shepard, and wonders why he can't escape again, he thinks about life, not for the hamster, space hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingT/pseuds/FallingT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The galaxy might be in shambles, but there are more pressing matters than brokering peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Shepard Concerns on lack of Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is getting very entertaining, so here's another prompt from writeworld!  
> "Well, that's great, but I'm running out of underwear, and that's a real problem."

The sound of her orgasm filled the air of the cabin, resonating against the hollow walls along with the quiet hum of the Normandy.  
After a couple moments, all that could be heard were Shepard and Garrus' satisfied breaths, heaving with the fatigue of their spent intercourse.  
'You know, I really did miss this- miss you, in these past months...' She breathed quietly, nuzzling in between his arms and resting her head on his chest plates.  
'Was there any doubt?' He answered, cheekily, hugging her soft body closer.  
At that, Valery scoot a bit out of his arms and regarded him with a sly smile of her own. The dim blu light of the aquarium just enough for him to make out her face.  
'Well, I did spend six months in small quarters with Vega, and he's kind of hot, you know. I could have seduced him if I wanted to.' She stated matter-of-factly, though Garrus did not miss the humorous note in her voice.  
'But you didn't.' He simply replied.  
'No. And even if I'd tried I wouldn't have been able to do so. I'm more of a "one Turian" kind of girl.' She huffed, going back in his arms, enjoying the heat his body radiated.  
'Glad to hear it.' Was his reply, and Shepard heard more than saw his mandibles twitch in a smile.  
Silence fell between the two, but their rest was soon disturbed by the chirp of the intercom coming on.  
'Commander we've reached the Salarian's home system. ETA to the diplomats' ship fifteen minutes.' Joker's voice said, ever so slightly twisted over the comms.  
Shepard sighed loudly against Garrus chest, already tired by the prospect of the war that was going to inevitably happen between the so called diplomats.  
'Thanks Joker, we'll be right there.' The Turian replied in her stead, something that the Pilot was now accustomed to, much to the two lovers disappointment. They had very much enjoyed Joker's reactions the first few times that that had happened.  
'I don't wanna go babysit a Turian, a Salarian and a Krogan...' She lamented, face still hidden on his chest.  
'The Primarch is a very reasonable man, and you have a knack for managing angry Krogan, Shepard. It's gonna be fine.' Garrus reassured her, sliding a taloned hand through her cropped and tangled red hair.  
'True, not to forget that I'm also an honorary Krogan!' She laughed, rolling on her back and dragging him with her.  
A devious smile painted her lips as she rolled her hips on his, rubbing her core to his still exposed member, and let go of a promising moan.  
Garrus groaned at the sudden friction, a tone in his sub-harmonics that Shepard couldn't quiet catch but could feel vibrating through her whole body. There was something extremely arousing about that...  
'Shepard...' The poor man groaned, face hidden in the crook of her neck.  
'Yes?' She asked, innocently.  
'As much as I'd like to keep you here, naked and moaning, you have work to do. And you can't be late.' He tried to reason with her, a thing that still puzzled him, since she rarely listened to him when she was out of her armour.  
After some more fussing and whining, Shepard finally slipped out of bed, but not before reminding him that this was her ship and she'd do as she pleased, even if that meant being late at possibly life-saving meetings.  
The lights of the cabin were turned on, and both lovers got up in search of their scattered clothes. For soldiers used to minimal resources, they sure were careless with their clothing...  
Shepard gathered her uniform and threw it in the dirty laundry compartment, then proceeded with the search of her underwear.  
The bra was easily spotted, as it rested on the same spot Garrus had threw it after removing it, but her panties where nowhere to be found.  
She expressed this out loud to her partner, who simply bent and emerged with the recriminated piece of underwear.  
Said piece, she noted once she had it in her hands, could now be used for anything but underwear.  
'...Maybe you should stop using your talons to take these off...' Val reasoned, discarding the torn pair and throwing it in the trash.  
'Should I? You always seem to like it.' Was his earnest reply.  
'Well, yeah, that's great, but I'm running out of underwear, and that's a real problem.' She stated in all seriousness, wearily eyeing her underwear drawer.  
That drawn a laugh from Garrus, who found Commander Shepard concern on lack of underwear extremely entertaining.  
The woman in question was about to rebuke with one of her (in)famous threats, when EDI informed her that they had reached their destination and the diplomats were ready to board the Normandy.  
'On my way.'  
She quickly put on her formal wear and rushed out of her quarters, content radiating off of her even in the prospect of such dreadful meeting.

* * *

In the mean time, back inside the cabin, a third party was left wondering  if, and if yes, when, his owner would proceed to get him a soundproof cage...


End file.
